1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compression sleeve for use in a system for applying compressive forces or pressure to a patient's limb.
2. Description of Related Art
The velocity of blood flow in a patient's leg is known to decrease during confinement in bed. Such pooling or stasis of blood is particularly pronounced during surgery, immediately after surgery, and when the patient has been confined to bed for an extended period of time. Additionally, blood stasis is a significant cause leading to the formation of thrombi in the patient's leg, which may eventually cause serious injury or even death. Additionally, in certain patients, it is desirable to move fluid out of interstitial spaces in extremity tissues in order to reduce swelling associated with edema in the extremities. By enhancing the circulation in the limb, the arterial and venous blood flow could be improved.
Intermittent pneumatic compression devices are used to improve circulation and minimize the formation of thrombi in the limbs of patient. These devices typically include a compression sleeve or garment, which wraps around the patient's limb. The sleeve has one or more separate inflatable chambers which are connected to a source of compressed fluid, generally air. The chambers are inflated to provide a compressive pulse to the limb, thereby increasing blood circulation and minimizing the formation of thrombi. In a multi-chambered sleeve, the compression pluses typically around the portion of the limb farthest from the heart, for example, the ankle, and progress sequentially toward the heart. The chamber or the chambers are maintained in the inflated state for a predetermined duration, and all the chambers are depressurized simultaneously. After another predetermined period of time, the compression pulse repeats. With repeating compression pulses, blood is flowed sequentially toward the heart.